


Established Relationship

by jaydickery



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Dick Grayson is a sore loser, Dick sucking dick, Dysfunctional Family, M/M, Sexy Times, Slice of Life, batfam, jaydick, that are not sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydickery/pseuds/jaydickery
Summary: This is a series of one-shots around Dick & Jason's relationship.





	1. Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is horny. Dick is not.
> 
> Short & silly scene from Jason & Dick's no longer new relationship.

Jason was too tired to enter through the window, so he just zipped up his leather jacket and walked up to his apartment like a normal, boring person.

He slunk through his front door and turned all three locks. He wasn’t going back out for the night, not after a five hour stakeout in which he and his team had learned precisely nothing. It was nearing 2 am, so when Jason walked into his bedroom he was surprised to see a fully-awake Dick Grayson, albeit with heavy lidded eyes that didn’t seem overly focused on the book he was reading. 

“Hey, cutie.” Jason greeted him, as he started wrestling his way out of his armor and gear.

Dick smiled up at him and returned to his book.

Once Jason was fully undressed, he heaved a sigh and slid under the covers next to his boyfriend. He propped himself up on an elbow and eyed the other man with interest. Dick was freshly showered, his hair still damp, and he smelled like apples. He also appeared to have forgotten his pajamas. Jason suddenly had an idea on how to keep the night from being a total waste. He reached for Dick and his apple-scented skin, and tried to pull him into his arms, but Dick made a disapproving noise and pushed him off.

“Hey!” Jason complained, “What’s up?”

“Not now.” Dick replied, not looking at him.

“Maybe I just want a hug.”

Dick snorted in disbelief.

Jason smirked, “Well, fine. I don’t just want a hug.” He tried to lean in for a kiss, but was met with the spine of Dick’s book. Robin Hood, again? Really?

“Why not?!” Jason demanded, trying hard not to sound like a child who’d just been denied dessert, “I haven’t seen you all day.”

“Because you’re late,” Dick explained reasonably, “If you’d been home sooner, you could have come with me in the shower.” He paused thoughtfully, “Literally.”

“I was at a stakeout,” Jason said around a huge yawn, “it was a total dud. Waste of fucking time.”

“That sucks. Stakeouts are always a hit or miss. I hate when I spend hours waiting for someone who never shows.” Dick turned over to put his book on the ground, and simultaneously giving Jason an unobscured view of his perfect ass.

Jason squinted at him in confusion. Was he doing this on purpose?

Dick rearranged himself on the bed facing away from Jason and switching the lamp on his side off. Jason stared at him for a minute, then went in for the kill again. He pressed up against Dick’s back and wrapped his arms around the other man, burrowing his face into Dick’s neck with a small moan.

“Jason!” Dick reprimanded, “Jason, you’re poking me in the ass!”

“You usually don't mind.” Jason murmured, not moving away.

“Jesus, it’s like a giant, pointy rock.” Dick complained, struggling.

“Thank you.” Jason said serenely, “Now, how about you do something about it, Mr. Naked-In-My-Bed.”

“I’m clean! And you’re trying to get me all sweaty and sticky.”

“But I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Jason complained, now nearing a whine, “please, Dickie-bird. I’m never going to sleep like this. Come here and sit on my cock or something.”

Dick rolled his eyes, "You're such a romantic."

Jason made a noise like he was being tortured.

Dick rolled over in his arms and considered, “I’m not having sex with you right now. How about my hand?”

“How about your mouth?” Jason countered.

“But I already brushed my teeth.”

“Please, Dick? What if I make you pancakes in the morning?” Jason asked, going for broke.

Dick scrunched his face up in concentration, “With blueberries?”

Jason nodded.

Dick smiled, “Okay, deal.”

Jason leaned in for a kiss and wasn’t rebuffed this time. Dick met him with a warm, soft kiss, but broke off when Jason tried to make it deeper. Dick ignored his noise of complaint and started kissing down his neck and chest. Jason’s protests died in his mouth. Dick continued moving south, moving down Jason’s body on his hands and knees. Jason groaned at the view and reached out to touch his hair and move him where he wanted him.

“Impatient.” Dick quipped before licking a long stripe up Jason’s hard cock and kissing the head.

Jason moaned and tightened his grip on Dick’s hair, nudging him all the way down. Dick went without a fight and sucked him down quickly, bobbing his head up and down enthusiastically. 

“Mmm, that’s good, baby.” Jason’s voice was hoarse, and he placed his other hand on Dick’s head as well.

Jason tried to thrust into his mouth, but Dick used his hands to force his hips down on the bed. Dick was sucking him harder now, clearly looking to finish him quickly, which was just fine with Jason. 

Jason’t breathing became more labored, a telltale sign that he was close. Dick made a questioning noise, looking up at him to see if he should pull off, but the vibration from the noise was enough to push Jason over the edge, and suddenly he was shooting into Dick’s mouth.

Dick swallowed at first, but choked and coughed when he took in too much. He pulled away, spluttering, his mouth smeared with Jason’s release.

Jason, having recovered from his orgasm, quickly reached out a hand to rub Dick’s back, quietly asking if he was alright.

“You should - _cough-_ really warn a guy, you know.” Dick wheezed out, wiping his mouth and chin with the back of his hand.

“Sorry; you okay?” Jason asked genuinely.

Dick nodded, “You owe me.”

Jason smiled a pressed a kiss to his temple just as his phone went off. He grabbed it and immediately leapt to his feet, “Fuck yes!”

“What?”

“We finally got a lead on the guy,” Jason ran over to his discarded clothes and began dressing himself as quickly as he could, “this asshole isn’t getting away from me this time...”

“So that’s it? You just get your rocks off and leave me to sleep alone?” Dick demanded crossing his arms.

Well, yes. But of course Dick would say it like that. He was so dramatic. It’s not like Jason wanted to leave him, “I’ll be back by the time you wake up, Bluebird. And then I’ll make sweet love to you and feed you pancakes. Fingers crossed.”

He yanked his shirt and jacked on, feeling the heat of Dick’s glare on his back.

“Forget it,” Dick snapped, turning away from him in anger, “Maybe I’ll just go back to my own place tonight.”

“Hey.” Jason knew that tone. Dick was settling in for a good, long, pout, and if Jason didn't divert him, he’d use this as ammunition against Jason later, the next time he requested a late night blow job. The problem had to be neutralized now.

Jason lay back down on the bed quietly, and reached a hand out, trying to coax Dick into a quick cuddle. Dick smacked his hand off with more force than usual.

Jason considered his options. Then, quick as he could, he grabbed Dick and started ticking his sides and stomach, “No sulking, cute little bird o’ mine!”

“Ah!” Dick yelped in surprise, “Jason! Haha-NO! I’m mad! Get off me! Hahaha, stop! JAY!”

Jason stopped to grip Dick gently, and began kissing him all over his face, making loud, sloppy noises as he did so.

“Okay, okay,” Dick relented, finally shoving him off, “you win. I won’t leave.”

“Good,” Jason said with a smile. He grabbed his helmet and made for the window.

“I want a kiss.” Dick demanded.

Jason moved back toward him and caught his lips in a long, slow kiss, tongues sliding together softly.

Dick pulled away first, a hand firm on Jason’s chest, pushing him off, “Get going, Red. And you better be back by the time I wake up.”

Jason grinned in response. One foot out the window, he turned back, “Hey, Dick?”

“Hmm?”

“You should probably brush your teeth again.”

Dick grabbed the nearest hard object, which happened to be a cordless phone, and threw it at Jason as hard as he could. It broke against the wall as Jason laughed his way back into the night.


	2. Family Game Night

Dick was up to something.

Jason didn't know what; what he did know was that Dick was _up to something._

It all started that morning. Dick got up before him (something that _never_ happened) and Jason woke to the Golden Boy in naught but his flannel pajama bottoms bringing him breakfast in bed. Of course, for someone as culinarily challenged as Dick Grayson, this meant two brown sugar Pop-Tarts on a plate and a steaming cup of coffee.

“Good morning, Little wing.” Dick singsonged in that infuriatingly wholesome way of his, as he dropped the tray on Jason’s lap and crawled back into bed next to him.

“Morning, Dickiebird. What’s the occasion?” He demanded immediately, raising an eyebrow and regarding Dick suspiciously as he munched on his toaster pastries.

“Oh, nothing.” Dick smiled and kissed him on the cheek, doing nothing to alleviate Jason’s suspicions.

“Hmm.” Jason grumbled as he took a swig of his coffee. Dick had prepared it just the way he liked it; black with three sugars.

Dick smiled at him again, and reverse somersaulted off the bed. He turned away from Jason and pulled off his pajama bottoms in a way that was far too sensual to be an accident. Jason took another sip of coffee, watching him closely. Dick gave him a smoldering look, “I’m going to hop in the shower. Want to join?”

Jason swallowed his mouthful and stood up, “Shoot me in the face if I ever say no to that, Birdboy.”

Dick gave him another indulgent smile and reached out a hand to grasp Jason’s and lead him into the bathroom. On some level, Jason knew Dick was buttering him up, and that he should be waiting for the other shoe to drop. Dick clearly wanted something from him, and given the amount of effort he had put in before 9:00 am, it was going to be something Jason didn't want to give him. But it was hard to think too analytically while he was busy pressing Dick into the tile of the shower wall.

They emerged twenty minutes later in a cloud of steam, fresh and satiated. Jason pulled on his signature dark jeans and shirt, while Dick pulled on a sweater that Jason had bought him for his birthday, and a pair of form fitting black pants.

“I had an idea of something we could do today.” Dick mentioned, forcibly casual.

“Hmm?” Jason murmured. Here it was.

“That huge bookstore on Quincy Street that just opened up? Apparently they’ve got a lot of first editions; we could go looking for some to add to your collection?”

Jason frowned. Apparently Dick wasn’t going to show his hand so easily, “Yeah, that’d be great. I kept meaning to drag you over there with me.”

So they walked hand in hand to Quincy Street, and they spent hours browsing through the collection. Not once did Dick dance around him impatiently, pull on his hand, or demand his attention in any other way. He quietly stuck to Jason’s side, helped him look through the volumes, and listened attentively while Jason prattled off the titles he was looking for.

By the time they were ready to go Jason had acquired a rare print of _The Catcher in the Rye_ and a few new hardcovers that were on sale and looked intriguing. As they walked home, Jason continually glanced down at his full shopping bag with a smile.

“Chinese for dinner?” Dick asked when they made it back to the apartment, as Jason was sinking down on the couch with his new treasures. “We can order from your place, if you want.”

“Yeah.” Jason agreed, adding to his mental tally. When he and Dick normally ordered Chinese they would bicker for half an hour over where to get it. Dick insisted that his place had better food, but Jason knew for a fact that his was more authentic. But here Dick was, ordering from Jason’s place! Jason listened in while Dick ordered his favorite Kung Pao Chicken with fried rice and hot and sour soup.

“Forty-five minutes.” Dick announced as he sat down next to Jason and immediately leaned in to his side.

“What should I do for forty-five minutes?” Jason wondered aloud, eyeing his new books. But before he could reach for one Dick tugged his face toward his and planted a warm kiss on his mouth. Jason kissed him back, feeling the grin against his mouth.

“Well I guess we can always have dessert first.” Jason grinned back and pulled Dick into his arms.

When they’d finished dessert and then, their dinner, Jason fell back on the couch, in post food-and-orgasm bliss. Dick cuddled up next to him, tracing gentle circles on his abdomen.

“Jaybird?’

“Mhmm?”

“I was thinking…I mean, I planned something for tonight.”

“If it’s anything like your plans this morning, I’m all ears.”

Dick laughed softly, “Oh no. It’s more of a…family affair. You’ll come with me, right?”

Jason grunted noncommittally, half-asleep.

“Great!” Dick chirped suddenly, “Tonight is family game night!”

Jason jerked awake, suddenly quite disturbed, “Family what now?”

“Family game night!” Dick repeated happily, as he made to leap to his feet.

Jason grabbed his wrist, not letting him get far, “There’s no way we’re doing that!”

“Come on, Jason!” Dick wheedled, climbing into his lap, “Please, come with me. I arranged everything, and we haven't seen the others in ages. Please! It’ll be fun!”

“It won't be fun.” Jason said stubbornly, looking away from Dick’s puppy eyes.

“Oh, please, Jason,” Dick continued, pulling Jason’s face back toward his, “I’ll make it worth your while. I really will. Whatever you want. Just come with me, just this once.” He finished with a warm kiss.

Jason raised an eyebrow in interest, “ _Whatever_ I want?”

Dick nodded cheerfully, all smiles.

“Fine,” Jason smirked in victory, “I will go to this hellish game thing, with minimal complaint, _if and only if_ I can cum inside you tonight.”

Dick’s face scrunched in distaste. “Wearing a condom?” he questioned hopefully.

“Nope. I’m going in bareback, baby.”

Dick rolled his eyes and grimaced, “Okay. But you’re going downtown first.”

“Ha! Deal!” Jason cried triumphantly, “Like I wouldn't want to? I’ll eat that ass every day for the rest of your life if you want me too.”

“Awww, you’re gonna make me blush if you keep sweet talkin’ me.” Dick said sarcastically, grabbing his hand, “now, come on. We’re gonna be late.”

* * *

“But, Jason, you know I really _really_ like the blue ones.” Dick gave his boyfriend a sweet, loving smile.

The Robins were thirty minutes into a friendly game of Monopoly. Bruce was sitting on the couch, pretending to read the paper, but Jason kept catching him watching the game. When Jason tried to meet his eyes, Bruce would turn back to his paper. Alfred was in and out, delivering snacks and raising a questionable eyebrow at the board every once in a while.

Jason picked up the dark blue property card and regarded it in his hand, “I know you do, Dickie-bird. And you look so cute in blue.” He smirked as Damian let out a noise of disgust.

“Here’s the thing. Under any other circumstance, you know I’d give you Park Place,” Jason explained gently, “I wouldn't even ask for anything for it. I’d do it just to see you happy. But tonight, on this very rare occasion, I _need_ this monopoly. So, why don't you just hand over Boardwalk like a good boy? And I’ll give you Connecticut Avenue, _and_ Vermont Avenue, _and_ you can pick the movie on Friday. How about that?”

“But I _like_ the blue ones.” Dick complained, “And if I give you Boardwalk, then you’ll have a monopoly, and I won’t have one.”

“Well these are _light_ blue ones,” Jason said with a smile, “they’re practically the same color. And I would never use my monopoly against you, Dickie. I’ll use it to throw these idiots out of the game.” He motioned to Tim and Damian.

“We’re right here, you know.” Tim cut in, deadpan.

Jason ignored him, and focused on giving Dick his toothiest smile, “How about it, sweetheart?”

“Well…okay!” Dick handed over Boardwalk, amidst gasps of rage.

“I can’t believe you just did that!” Tim cried in anguish.

“Todd! How dare you manipulate Grayson, you vile—“

“Tim is in a pretty vulnerable position, Damian,” Jason continued, now focusing on the youngest of the bats, “He’s got a whole shit load of random properties—“

“I have a strategy!” Tim interrupted defensively.

“—and I’ve got Marvin Gardens, which is just what you need to wipe him off the board. Show him up right in front of Bruce! What do you say?” Jason argued smoothly.

“Hey!” Tim snapped, “You can’t—-“

“I’ll give you $200.” Damian replied quickly.

“Try $500.” Jason countered.

“$350, Todd. Final offer. Unless you want to try and make a deal with Drake, and he clearly despises you.”

“Well, I wouldn't say despise—“ Tim cut in thoughtfully.

“Deal.” Jason relinquished the yellow property card, looking too smug for anyone’s comfort.

Bruce wasn't even trying to pretend he wasn't watching now.

“Oh, Banker!” Jason called, motioning at Tim ostentatiously, “I’ll take two of your finest hotels please!”

“What?! There’s no way you have enough money to do that!” Tim glanced fearfully at the others, looking for confirmation.

“Oh, yes there is! I sold my only other properties and I landed on Free Parking twice! Count ‘em!” Jason made a big show of making it rain with his fake $100 bills.

“This…is…he can’t…” Tim spluttered in disbelief.

But sure enough, he could, and soon Jason had two bright red pieces on his monopoly.

“Go ahead and roll, if you feel lucky!” he tossed the dice at Tim mockingly. Tim glanced at the board, noticing his, Dick’s, and Damian’s pieces were in pretty vulnerable positions.

Tim glared at him, and made a big show of rolling the dice.

He rolled an eight.

“NO!” Tim moved his piece and landed on Park Place.

“HA! Thats $1,500! Pay up, Replacement!” Jason snarked, “I sure hope Batman gave you a salary adjustment when you changed your name to Red Robin!”

Tim mumbled what sounded like a curse and began sifting through his properties, desperate to find a way to survive the round.

“Your turn, Demon Child.” Jason said with a grin, still watching Tim desperately add the value of the properties he could mortgage.

Damian looked at him in disgust and rolled the dice, “Todd, you are an uncouth thug, and if you think you can beat me in this game…”

It was an eleven. Park Place again.

“What sorcery—“ Damian stared at the board in disbelief.

“Yes! Two for two! Park Place for the win! Pay me, Demon Spawn!” Jason cackled madly in sinking two of his siblings with one property. One more to go.

“This is a farce!”

“Hold on, I might still be in the game!”

“Your turn, Dickie-bird,” Jason smirked at his final victim, “just roll a seven, baby. You know you want to. I’ll end it quickly.”

Dick glared at him and snatched the dice from his hand.

“Don’t roll a seven or a five, Dick!” Tim encouraged, “You can still beat him!”

“You must defeat this arrogant fool, Grayson!”

Dick ignored them both, locking eyes with Jason. Bruce and Alfred watched quietly, on the edge of their seats. The room got very quiet. Dick rolled the dice.

Seven. 

It was Boardwalk.

“NOOOOOOOOOO!” Dick cried in protest, “Jason, you promised!”

But Jason was laughing too loudly to hear anything, and began snatching bills from Dick’s side of the board, “That’s capitalism for you, sweetheart. $2,000 for landing on Boardwalk! Damn, you guys made that too easy; I kicked your asses!”

“This is all your fault, Grayson!” Damian shouted at Dick, who was too distraught to defend himself.

“He manipulated me!” Dick whined.

“You should have expected as such from an accomplished criminal!” Damian yelled back over the sound of Jason's evil, victorious laughter.

“It’s your fault too, Damian,” Tim jumped in, “if you hadn’t traded with him, he wouldn't have had enough money to buy the hotels!’

“ _-Tt-._ That is hardly the case, Drake.”

“It is too! He had just enough money to buy them—“

“Boys—“ Bruce tried to interject calmly, but it was too late. 

Dick was wailing, Jason cackling, Tim and Damian yelling at each other. Bruce looked at them blankly. Well, he had tried. He excused himself to the cave, knowing he’d have more luck reasoning with Gotham’s insane criminals than his own children.

Alfred glared at him, and then went to the kitchen, murmuring something about having to start the dishes.

The fight carried on until the Robins ran out of energy almost thirty minutes later.

* * *

 

Jason was in an uncharacteristically good mood as he drove them home. He was humming along to the radio, while Dick stared out the window, quiet for a change.

They got back to the apartment quickly, and Dick immediately pulled his shirt over his head around a yawn, heading for the bedroom. Jason chain-locked the door, and followed him. 

Dick was stretching, his back to Jason, as Jason decided it was time to claim his prize. He snuck up behind Dick, and picked him up in a bear hug by the waist. Dick yelped in surprise.

“What are you doing?” He demanded.

“Claiming my prize,” Jason explained as he tossed Dick on the bed, “I went to your game night and now it’s time to pay the piper!”

He climbed on top of his boyfriend and got to work, kissing at his neck enthusiastically. But Dick was stubbornly pushing his face away.

“I don’t thing so, Jason,” Dick said, crawling away from him toward the headboard, “if you don’t have to keep your promises, than I don’t either!”

“What promise?” Jason looked at him, confused, “I went to the game night and I didn’t even complain that much or make you leave early.”

“You lied to me!” Dick accused.

“What? When?”

“You said if I gave you Boardwalk, you wouldn't use your monopoly against me!”

“What?” Jason asked around a laugh, “Are you still talking about the game?”

“It was a dirty, manipulative trick,” Dick maintained, pouting in a way that was way more attractive to Jason than it should have been, “and you didn’t deserve to win after that. Stop laughing at me!”

But Jason couldn't stop cackling, “You are such a baby, Dick! You’re pouting because you lost?!”

“Shut up! You’re a jerk!” Dick smacked him with a pillow.

Jason grabbed him and pinned him down, “Come on, honey, you know it wasn’t personal. It’s just business.”

“Let me up,” Dick demanded, as he tried to squirm away, “I hate you.”

“Don’t hate the player, hate the game,” Jason moved to squash him and prevent his escape, “and if you’re going to force me to play games, you can’t get mad when I kick your ass in them.”

“Well, next time we’re playing Twister.” Dick gasped, out of breath.

“Fine by me,” Jason replied around a smirk, “why don’t we play a round right now? Only without clothes.”

Dick kissed his cheek, “Fine. But only because I, unlike you, am a man of my word.”

Jason kissed him on the mouth before moving down his body.

“I keep my word about some things.” He said with a devious grin, pulling off Dick’s pants and underwear in one smooth stroke.


End file.
